Hades Zagreus Villalobos
''Overview Name Mythology Introduction Design and Appearance First Body Second Body Third Body Fourth Body Unholy Numbers Symbolism Logo Data Personal Information Lore - Second Reich Personality Almost from birth, the Emperor was unusual in that he seemed to lack emotion and empathy; something that would remain constant throughout his life, regardless of the host body he would use. The child felt no affection for his mother, stepfather, or birth father, as he killed each of them without mercy, and it was not long after his powers manifested that he discovered how to feed off the fear and suffering of those around him. As a child, he was a cruel ruler, massacring hundreds simply to sate his hunger for anguish. As a Sith Lord, Hades became known as more of a serial killer than a warrior as he enjoyed killing and torturing innocent civilians than fighting other combatant enemies. While other Sith became feared warriors and conquered new worlds for the glory of the Empire, Hades was content to remain on Nathema even when the rest of the Sith Lords went to war against the Jedi. However, his public persona of a ruler was merely a sham: by the time he entered the second century of his lifetime, he was calculating, manipulative, and patient enough to sit by while his plans took years to reach completion. From a long shot, Hades is considered more patient and calm than any Balam Alliance Emperor as he lived for more than 500 quintillion years and learn to wait to complete any plan. The ritual performed on Nathema affected the Emperor beyond just his strength in the Force; the price of immortality meant that he no longer experienced any of the senses that normal people possessed. Taste, touch, smell, color, and even emotion meant nothing to him, as he lacked the capacity to experience any of them. He did not care, however, as such mortal concerns were now beneath him. His servant Lord Scourge, whom he subjected to a scientific recreation of his immortality ritual, came to realize during his three centuries of service that the Sith ruler had transcended his humanity and mortality even within his own mind. The Emperor sacrificed the ability to feel anything, separating himself from the rest of the universe in the most fundamental ways and convincing himself that he was like a god. In his search for a way to completely escape death, the one thing he truly feared, the Emperor delved into many arcane and lost techniques of the dark side. Developing ways to link his consciousness with those of other beings, he soon gained a significant number of servants who were fanatically loyal to and intricately linked with their master. As the reach of his consciousness grew ever greater, he became capable of dividing his focus among multiple agents of his will across the universe while still maintaining complete possession of his current Voice. Because of that ability, those who received audiences with the Emperor often gained the correct impression that the Sith was listening to other conversations even while speaking. The Emperor was motivated by the only two emotions he could still feel: hunger for power and fear of losing it. Beer's subconscious manipulations of the Emperor while he was imprisoned further augmented the Sith's fear of death, pushing it to the point of irrationality and fueling his desire to become truly and utterly immortal. As his spirit had been rendered immortal by the ritual, his perception of time and his patience extended as well; something that allowed him to carefully work for billion years toward his goals. The hopes, desires, and concerns of living beings meant nothing to him, and to him all other beings were like ants; his will was utter and absolute. If the Emperor's ritual had been completed, the Sith would have spent eternity fulfilling any desire that he had. Over the course of his life, he came to desire peace for the Multi-Universe, but peace in the form of utter and complete emptiness as he started to hate all types of life forms and wanted the total death of all living things, believing order and peace will be born from the death of all living beings. When Darth Hades touched Orochimaru with his mind, the mental contact drove the Sennin Ninja nearly insane despite only lasting less than a second. Orochimaru's perception of the Emperor's mind was one filled with indescribable horrors, with the emptiness of complete annihilation lurking beneath its surface. When the Katarina began to oppose him, the Emperor professed a lack of concern for the heroine's successes against his agents, but over the course of his service, his servants had come to recognize what little emotion remained in their master, and that the emotions that the Emperor was feeling were fear and hatred. Using the powers of the dark nature, the Emperor saw the possibility of his own death at the hands of Ratatoskr. That threat terrified the immortal ruler, and he became more and more anxious to complete the dark ritual again to ensure his survival. Darth Hades was a being who loved to inflict pain and cause war and destruction over all living things, even the Ancient Sith lords have attempted many assassinations in order to kill the inhuman Sith who destroyed all Sith codes and crossed the most deep pit of evil. Hades' Mental Illinesses (Wikia sources) Complete Monster Proposal * ''While his previous version wasn't so evil and cruel compared to other Balam Alliance emperors, the reworked version 'Darth Hades, also know as the '''Embodiment of Evil, became the very symbol of nihilism and cruelty in-universe. Born as the prince Has of the planet of Villalobos, is the ultimate God of Evil born as a mere mortal, and is the Trope Codifier for Dystopia Justifies the Means in CIS Productions. Before being corrupted by his own ambition and power, the prince Has was once a benevolent ruler who lead his planet to find peace in the unification of its nations but soon discovered he was a Force-Sensitive Magician and became the Overlord of his planet, expanding his military and technology using slavery. Under his rule, the now Darth Hades subjects his citizens to hellish conditions with the overwhelming majority of the population ill-treated slaves, resulting in his own empire starve to death and even helping in the death of his people by spreading a Dark Force virus to consume his population and turn them into mindless Shadow Monsters. His Elite fare no better as Hades is all too willing to subject them to hideous tortures or obliteration should they fail him. Expanding his empire to other planets, he brutally crushed any peaceful world he invaded, exposed all organism of said planets to diseases and enslavement. During the Second Multi-Universal War, Hades joined forces with Triggers Hell in the hopes he could kill Spectra, the Supreme God of Lynenta Omniverse and rewrite an omniverse in his image to rule. When the invasion failed he threatned to corrupt the core of the 5th Multi-Universe to destroy the all its multiverses and all life in it as a final gesture but was stopped by the Arch-Angel Michael himself, resulting in his body being vaporized but he refused to disappear and used his power to bring all souls of all dead mortals in the void to serve him and bring down the Multi-Universe of Spectra down to his feet. When he is revived, he kills his Spectra's most trusted and friendly Spirit Guides to gain dominion over the 1st Floor of Paradise's capital. Once there, he enslaved the minds of everyone he could touch, turning 1/3 of all Angels into savage and mindless fallen angels, intending to as he said "murder their souls and take them to hell without end." His ultimate motive is to use the Void's Force (the force that keeps all souls inside of the mortals' body) to rob everybody of their free will and turn them all into mindless zombies who worship him as a god while he tortures Spectra eternally, all for fun, his cruelty was so much that Lucifer decided to break their alliance before he was sealed away by ExKrieg alongside Ragnarok Iblis. Isolated, Hades decided to take on the souls of all mortals of his empire, killing all his subordinates who followed him loyalty, forcing them to slaughter their own families against their wills and transforming them into abominations of the Dark Side. When he was defeated by ExKrieg soon after the battle against The Fallen I, Hades vowed for revenge and used his necromancy powers to summon his zombies in ExKrieg's homeworld, resulting in his species being devoured by Hades' zombies. Upon his return, centuries later, Darth Hades would then spend 10 decades tracking down and killing everyone that stood against him in the past, even torturing ExKrieg's children. Once he had his revenge by killing ExKrieg's family following his death, he resumed his campaign of carnage, never dying each time he's seemingly slain. Seeking to dominate Spectra's omniverse using the very mortals Spectra is so proud of, the Darth Hades strengthens his powers by wiping out entire civilizations, destroying thousands of universes and all their inhabitants from existence, resulting in the first mass omnicide of Lynenta Omniverse and the first time that Spectra truly felt anger. With only 5 universes remaining in the 6th Multi-Universe of the Lynenta Omniverse, the Hades used his brainwash control to crush the minds of countless beings to force them to turn on one another to increase the presence of the Dark Side and so hope that all light in that universe will cease to exist, before trying to exterminate the final universes. Defeated by the heroic sacrifice of all Angels of Paradise, Darth hades drains the lives of millions of worlds in the multiverse he was in in the hopes he would return again. Causing the universes to merge into a single one before his physical body was destroyed, Darth Hades unleashed his cosmic force to wipe out Paradise and all remaining multiverses of the 6th Multi-Universe, intending on rebuilding everything in his own twisted image, a dystopia composed of darkness, silence and death. Billions of years later, Darth Hades returned thanks to all Dark Side's presence he left behind before his death, once again trying to rebuild his empire, but now, he stopped using chaotic methods and built an empire of Dark Side Force sensitives like him, building his Sith Empire and slowly invading other worlds and connecting its inhabitants to his slaver empire. He would then, spent trillion years killing trillions and trillions of living beings, destroying entire worlds, committing mass genocide, universal destruction and slavery. Just as repulsive, hideous and monstrous as the other Dark Emperors of Balam Alliance, Darth Hades combines sophistication, charisma, inhuman intelligence, limitless cruelty and insatiable drive for power, blood and destructiion, and is the one single villain that all the heroes and even villains despise and fear.'' **''Sith Saga: Seizing control of the 2nd Multi-Universe, Darth Hades establishes a military dictatorship that violently destroys any who might be a threat and openly declares his hatred and racism for primitive alien species, immediately ordering their genocide using global strikes filled with poisonous gas. When a single non-human shipman is captured on board a rebel cruiser, Hades flips out and kills him after ordering a summary execution of ten percent of their species while the rest will be forced into camps and exterminated later. In the hopes to destroy the base of Ratatoskr, Darth Hades has attempted to pull planets from their orbits at the cost of all life on them; scorch the entire surface of Ukas planet; bombard the 95th Earth with sentient asteroids; and release a powerful wave of radiation to give the entire population cancer. When it was revealed Ratatoskr and Reality Council were still active, Darth Hades sent a virus to the world of Reality Council and caused all their staff to go insane and attempted to use them to obliterate the Reality Council. Suffering a betrayal from his most trusted follower, Darth Hades later transferred his soul to another armored body and now of the belief the Multi-Universe of Spectra must experience death as he had before launching a violent, universal wide campaign, with the plan to manipulate his enemies to use a toxin against Paradise and his own Sith Empire. Finally obtaining the Relics of the Past to himself, Darth Hades invaded Paradise with his army of trillions and trillions of zombies he collected for countless years and kills half of all innocent souls sent there to live in peace, erasing them from existence before making his way toward the core of the Omniverse to destroy all light in the existence and consequently bring an end to quintillions of multiverses. Overwhelming his previous version in vileness, Darth Hades is easily the most spiteful Force-sensitive magician of this storyline, having one of the longest body county in the entire CIS Productions' universe and list of atrocities, Darth Hades' rework is easily one of the most depraved living beings in the entire existence.'' ''Background Powers & Abilities Techniques * '''Bear Hug' – A strong huge able to destroy all bones from his victims when hugged. *'Chaotic Tyrant' – A physical attack used by Hades on Katarina by smashing the ground around him with the force and creating a black hole in the area, destroying all types of life form. *'Dirty Criminal' – A counterattack used by Katarina to kill Darth Bane after Gohan kills Drre and Valkirias. First, Hades teleports behind the opponent, pushes him/her forward, and the he fires an energy sphere through them to use them as a decoy. He can eat their soul of his target to gain "one" more life. *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of Force. *'Dimensional Space' – Hades can open portals to all types of universes, multiverses and Multi-Universes. He is everywhere but nowhere at the same time. * Time-Skip - Hades' signature technique where he can manipulate time and stop it for a tenth of a second. In that time, Hades moves freely to block and counterattack, usually going for the vitals. During his battle with Leohart, Hades manages to power up his Time-Skip technique, first increasing it to one-fifth of a second, then to half a second, and finally to an even higher time amount (with this last increase most likely being one second). He then progresses to be able to freeze enemies who can move inside his Time-Skip. His Time-Skip can be used infinitely as long as Hades' power is not drained. *'Time-Skip/Jump Spike' - Hades charges towards the opponent and directly punches them. *'Time-Skip/Tremor Pulse' - Hades teleports behind the opponent and kicks them. *'Time-Skip/Flash Skewer' - Hades stands in place and punches the opponent directly in the face. *'Time-Skip/Back Breaker' - Hades turns around and counters his opponent's attack to land a heavy finish on them. *'Time-Skip/Molotov' - Hades' ultimate attack, he freezes the opponent using Time-Skip and then quickly assaults them with a full on barrage of punches. *'Time-Storage' - Hades possess a parallel world made up of the skipped time that he stores upon using Time-Skip over the entire course of his existence. However, someone with enough energy power can break the parallel world. *'Self-Transfer' - Hades is able to transfer his physical body to his parallel world in order to avoid opponents attacks, but he still appears in the ordinary world - however he is intangible as his actual body is in the parallel world. Although Hades cannot physically attack an opponent while his true body is in the parallel world he can still attack using his invisible energy blasts. * Full Power Energy Ball – A green energy sphere Hades used against Ratatoskr. The effects are so destructive that it destroyed an entire continent of Sith Empire's HQ. *'Galactic Buster' – An enormous, green energy wave that is able to destroy the core of a galaxy and destroy it in seconds. *'Galactic Blow' – An energy sphere used by Hades in his Full Power form. Hades flies toward the opponent as he charges a Grand Smasher, then he places the Grand Smasher over the opponent's chest and causes it to explode, blasting the opponent away. *'Galactic Tyrant' – A rush attack used on Gohan while he was held by the Sith Soldiers' Psycho Thread. *'Grand Smasher' – A big, green ball of ki shot from one hand, creating a devastating explosion in 60 kilometers. *'Force Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave, create an explosion of a grenade and destroy normal beings in pieces. *'Power Guard' – A defensive burst of Force used by Hades. *'Psycho Barrier' – Hades used this technique to protect himself from Komaru's barrage of energy blasts. The only thing able to destroy his barrier is God himself, it can also be called as "Absolute Defense" since anyone is able to break this shield. *'Full Power' – One of Hades' Blast 1 in his base form. It instantly propels him to MAX power mode, along with adding all stat bonuses, his physical and endurance goes to 100% and makes him almost immortal for 1 hour. *'Mind Break' – An Ability utilizable by any of the Kings of Destruction. The user fires a beam at their target that puts them under Hades' Mind Control. ''Power and Physical Prowess His overall abilities are transcendental super-god and immensely formidable, having superior battle experience to outmatch and dominate other cosmic races such as Nameccians, that naturally possess stronger battle potency than various species in the Multi-Universe. In specifically he was able to dominate beings that were exceptionally powerful and have superseded their race's standard; in terms of combat and power. Hades was able to easily defeat Katarina in her ExKrieg Form 2 Full Power. He was so notoriously all-power enough that it took the combined might of deities, who're the cardinal rulers of the the four sides of the 67th universe to put an end to his original rampage in the four Multi-Universes, but their effort was useless since Hades killed them easily. Energy Usage Hades has shown the ability to release basic Force Manipulation Wave (which take on a green-black tint), as well as use the Air Dance Technique and sense energy of any kind, an ability Elliot implies he only recently obtained. Hades is still a novice at sensing energy, however, as he required deep focus to locate Ratatoskr base in an unknown universe, who was located in the building directly beneath him. After obtaining his Prime Form during his battle with Ratatoskr, Hades was able to generate an black-colored aura of Force-formed blade on his hand. Hades also has access to abilities commonly associated with the original owner of his bodies, such as firing an (albeit black) Gulick Weapon from his third body, which is an ability used by all people from the race of his third body. Power Levels From birth, Hades' power was monstrous, even by Sith standards. He was born with a power level of 12,000 — a feat which instilled great fear in many Sith and as a result many Sith officers from Ragnos' Elite tried to kill him. As he aged, his power only continued to increase. As a young boy, Hades was already capable of power triggers and the complete destruction of entire planets. By adulthood, Hades was also capable of concealing his power in order to deceive his enemies. Hades had several power level but there Top 10 Power Levels of his life that are more important. #700,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 - currently #650,000,000,000,000,000 - third body #633,000,000,000,000,000 - third body #500,000,000,000,000,000 - second body #456,000,000,000,000,000 - second body #302,000,000,000,000,000 - second body #100,000,000,000,000,000 - first body #456,000,000,000,000 - first body #130,000,000,000 - original body #150,000,000 - original body Power Level CIS Status Combat Strength Sith Empire Rating Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire Rating Triggers Hell Rating Reality Council Rating Standard Equipment Mace of the End Ruler Armor Relationships Sequined Sadist Allies Vira Hermes Abyss Zurg Diabla the Qliphoth Tyrant Hundun Scathach Darth Malgus Wizeman The Son Malefor Amatsu-Mikaboshi Kali, Darth Bane Darth Baras Darth Jadus Darth Nihilus Deathwing Enemies Major Battles Pre-Big Bang Post-Big Bang Goals In General Sith Saga Works Books Weapons Artifacts of the Past Relics Quotes *"My life spans millennia. Legions have risen to test me. My ascendance is inevitable. A day, a year, a millennium—it matters not. I hold the patience of stone and the will of stars. Your striving is insignificant. Let your death be the same. Death is the key. Death is the only truth. "He" knows, that's why he set me free from myself. The Multi-Universe is MINE NOW! Here it comes, I can feel it. A mighty river, a river of death. *laughs* The dead, ha, shall dance... AND ALL OF HELL SHALL SING. I lived for quintillions of years but after many years in the darkness, I'll finally get my fun! Come! Let me show you the true meaning of death! Let me show you the truth of all life! The truth of this Multi-Universe! The truth I call DEATH!"'' *''"The dark side will devour those who lack the power to control it. It’s a fierce storm of emotion that annihilates anything in its path. It lays waste to the weak and unworthy. But those who are strong can ride the storm winds to unfathomable heights. They can unlock their true potential; they can sever the chains that bind them; they can dominate the world around them. Only those with the power to control the dark side can ever truly be free."'' *''"Equality is a lie...a myth to appease the masses. Simply look around and you will see the lie for what it is! There are those with power, those with the strength and will to lead. And there are those meant to follow - those incapable of anything but servitude and a meager, worthless existence."'' *''"We will disperse into the existence in small numbers, masking ourselves, hiding amidst the enemy. We will infiltrate governments on every planet. All must be brought down for something new to be created. Together or alone, we will slip onto worlds and strike from the shadows. We will be invisible. We will be patient. All that exists will be torn apart from within. Darth Krayt’s vision of the Multi-Universe remade will be realized. He lives in us. The Sith will prevail."'' *''"You must begin by gaining power over yourself; then another; then a group, an order, a world, a species, a group of species... finally, the Multi-Universe itself.."'' *''"The dark side will devour those who lack the power to control it. It’s a fierce storm of emotion that annihilates anything in its path. It lays waste to the weak and unworthy. But those who are strong can ride the storm winds to unfathomable heights. They can unlock their true potential; they can sever the chains that bind them; they can dominate the world around them. Only those with the power to control the dark side can ever truly be free."'' *''"Without strife, your victory has no meaning. Without strife, you do not advance. Without strife, there is only stagnation."'' *''"I have studied you, and found nothing but weakness."'' *''"Evil is a word used by the ignorant and the weak. The dark side is about survival. It's about unleashing your inner power. It glorifies the strength of the individual."'' *''“I can use my powers to conjure up your worst nightmares and bring them to life before your eyes. I can drive you mad with fear, shred your sanity, and leave you a raving lunatic for the rest of your life.”'' *''“This is the way of our Order. An individual may die, but the Sith are eternal.” '' *''“Everything of significance is the result of conquest.”'' *''“The power of the dark side is an illness no true Sith would wish to be cured of.”'' *''"Here in my meditation chamber I can see the Multi-Universe in my mind's eye; I can visualize vast armies, powerful fleets, invincible warriors -- and with Sith arts, my imagination can make them real!”'' *''“Wealth and material goods mean nothing to me. I crave only power and purpose. With power, anything you want or need can simply be taken. With purpose, your life has meaning.”'' *''“To we who dwell in the Force, normal life is little more than pretense. Our only actions of significance are those we undertake in service to the dark side.”'' *''“To be a Sith is to taste freedom and to know victory.”'' *''"Fear. Fear attracts the fearful. The strong. The weak. The innocent. The corrupt. Fear. Fear is my ally."'' *''"You are no more powerful than you make yourself. If you see yourself as having weakness, you are simply increasing the problem. It's a self-fulfilling prophecy."'' *''"Power is our Passion. War is our Way. Darkness is our Destiny. The Force Shall set us Free!"'' *''“The true test of our philosophy is war; the real measure of our Force mastery is power; the highest truth of Sithism is victory.”'' *''“To dare to dream of something that has never existed and to make it a reality; to conjure up your deepest fears and darkest hopes; to pursue a vision ruthlessly and without relent; to create the artifacts, ideology and organization of the empires of your mind: this is real black magic, the source of all true power.”'' *''“No amount of discipline will turn sheep into wolves.”'' *''“We claim all nations, all planets, all stars – they are ours.”'' *''"If two Sith enter a room, only one will leave as Master."'' *''"There is truth in a lie, and lies in truth!"'' *''"You'll know you're making real progress on the Sith path when you go from being suicidal to homicidal."'' *''“Only this have I learned so far, that man needs what is most evil in him for what is best in him – that whatever is most evil is his best power and the hardest stone for the highest creator; and that man must become better and more evil.”'' *''“What is good? All that heightens the feeling of power, the will to power, power itself in man. What is bad? All that proceeds from weakness. What is happiness? The feeling that power increases – that a resistance is overcome.”'' *''“I teach you the Superman. Man is something that should be overcome.”'' *''"All great things must first wear terrifying and monstrous masks, in order to inscribe themselves on the hearts of humanity."'' *''"Light will for a time have to be called darkness: this is the path you must tread."'' *''“The greatest happiness is to scatter your enemy, to drive him before you, to see his cities reduced to ashes, to see those who love him shrouded in tears, and to gather into your bosom his wives and daughters.”'' *''“The driving force behind black magic is hunger for power... Carried to its furthest extreme, the black magician’s ambition is to wield supreme power over the entire universe, to make himself a god. Black magic is rooted in the darkest levels of the mind, and this is a large part of its attraction, but it is much more than a product of the love of evil or a liking for mysterious mumbo-jumbo. It is a titanic attempt to exalt the stature of man, to put man in the place which religious thought reserves for God."'' *''“We must know that war is common to all and strife is justice, and that all things come into being through strife necessarily.”'' *''“There are no limits. There are plateaus, but you must not stay there, you must go beyond them. If it kills you, it kills you. A man must constantly exceed his level.”'' *''“The intangible represents the real power of the universe. It is the seed of the tangible.”'' *''"The question isn't who is going to let me; it's who is going to stop me. This power is amazing. This body is amazing. This is what I wished for. A young body with a powerful contract with the force. I can destroy galaxies, universes and even multiverses in 1 minute! The force is everything around us! If I remove the oxygen for 5 seconds, all life will end! I'VE BECOME THE GOD OF THE TIME, SPACE... EVERYTHING!!"'' *''"My way is to develop the hidden potentialities of man; a way that is against Nature and against God."'' *''“Man is asleep. Man does not have real consciousness or will at all. Man is not free. For man, everything just happens. However, man can become conscious and find man’s real place, as a human being, in creation but this requires a profound inner transformation.”'' *''"Without struggle, no progress and no result. Every breaking of habit produces a change in the machine."'' *''"If you want order and peace, you must use iron fist! Peace can't be used to fight violence, peace doesn't work against violence! You must show authority and fear! Fear is what keep people quiet! Can't you see it? There will be no peace until we show no mercy! Intelligent beings are smart enough to act by their own free will if their punishment means nothing."'' *''"I say today: the hell with Christianity, Rationalism, Buddhism, all the lumber of the centuries. I bring you a positive and primeval fact, Magick by name; and with this I will build me a new Heaven and a new Earth. I want none of your faint approval or faint dispraise; I want blasphemy, murder, rape, revolution, anything, bad or good, but strong." '' *''"There is no altruism or love-thy-neighbor concept in the Satanic religion, except in the sense of helping other adherents of the Black Path to gain their desires by group energy. Satanism is a blatantly selfish, brutal religion. It is based on the belief that man is inherently a selfish, violent creature, that life is a Darwinian struggle for survival of the fittest, that the earth will be ruled by those who fight to win the ceaseless competition that exists in all jungles. But wrong! The Dark Side is everything! You don't need to show faith to their Gods when you simply can walk into the darkness and become one of us."'' *''“There is a beast in man that should be exercised, not exorcised.”'' *''“This is a war universe. War all the time. That is its nature.” '' ''Quotes to/about Hades Voice Human Armored Spiral Theme Songs Main Secondary Motives and Ideals Trivia *What Darth Hades had become after his demise could be a karmic ending due to all those atrocities his was craved to commit. Throughout his long span of life, Darth Hades sought darkness upon the Multi-Universe and tried to wipe out light, and eventually he became a void being of nothingness trapped in a dimension filled with nothing but 'darkness' itself, never being able to move on to afterlife or find a new body for him. Gallery Inspirations Fictional Real-life Navigation'' Category:Tyrants Category:Dictators Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Cataclysm Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:CIS Productions Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:OCs Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:Scary Characters Category:Control Freaks Category:Warmongers Category:Warlords Category:Terrorists Category:The Dreaded Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Planet Destroyers Category:Reality Butchers Category:Antichrists Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Fascists Category:Mastermind Category:Master Manipulator Category:Bigger Bads Category:Overarching Villain Category:Psychopath Category:Slavers Category:Brainwashers Category:Master Orator Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Possessors Category:Wizards Category:Magic Users Category:Non Humans Category:Former Humans Category:Humanoid Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Characters with Superhuman strength Category:Supervillains Category:God Wannabe Category:Mass Murderers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Fearmongers Category:Hatemongers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Gravikinesis Category:Elementals Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Immortals Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Time Travelers Category:Teleporters Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Necromancers Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Shape Shifters Category:Size Shifter Category:Photokinetic Characters Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Regenerators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Swordsmen Category:Mentors Category:Mace Wielders Category:Green Eyed Characters Category:Pink Haired Characters Category:Pink Eyed Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Dark Messiah Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Provoker Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Rich Villains Category:Extravagant Characters Category:Chessmaster Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Flyers Category:Selfish Characters Category:One-Man Army Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Torturers Category:Misanthropes Category:Archenemies Category:Monarchs Category:Anarchist Category:Child Murderer Category:War Criminals Category:Abusers Category:Parental Substitutes Category:Son of Hero Category:Dark Lords Category:Sith Category:Traitors Category:Unfettered Characters Category:Balam Alliance Emperors Category:Sith Empire Category:Balam Alliance Category:Emperors Category:Main Villains Category:Force Users Category:Narcissist Category:The Undead Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:Sadists Category:Fanatics Category:Characters who might fall in love Category:Villain's Crush Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Spin-Off - Rise of the Blue Haired Heroine Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Spin-Off - Rise of the Blue Haired Heroine Category:Handsome Characters Category:Social Darwinist Category:Liars Category:Tricksters Category:Public Enemies Category:Characters with Hidden Agendas Category:Almost Successful Villains Category:Wrathful Characters Category:Wraiths Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Plague-Bringers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Curse Users Category:Benzinikinetic Characters Category:Horsemen of Frashokereti Category:Claw Wielders Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Disc One Final Bosses Category:Deities Category:CIS Productions' Complete Monsters Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Meta Side Characters Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Hegemony Category:Summoners Category:Monster Master Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Immortality Seekers Category:Xenophobes Category:Homicidal Maniac Category:Father of Hero Category:Heretics Category:Defilers Category:Collectors of Souls Category:Soul Stealers Category:Cult Leaders Category:Characters who might be brought back from the dead Category:Brother of Hero Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Evil Counterparts Category:The Caligula Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Main Villain Duumvirates Category:Main Villain Ensembles Category:Deal Makers Category:Strategists Category:Military Characters Category:Characters who kill or try to kill their own siblings Category:Characters who try to or do kill their own offspring Category:Characters who kill or try to kill their own family Category:Music Videos Category:Videos Category:Empowered Badass Normal Category:Characters who have Angel/Devil Shipping Category:Evil from the past Category:Characters with Super Reflexes Category:Time Manipulators Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Spatiokinetic Characters Category:Characters who don't Age Category:Characters with great endurance Category:Cloak Wearers Category:Physical God Category:Kidnappers Category:Characters with excellent durability Category:Master of Hero Category:Necessary Evil Category:Evil Genius Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:The Heavy Category:God haters Category:Human haters Category:Child Haters Category:God Killers Category:Characters liked by DestroyerSybjugator90 Category:Characters liked by Prime ShockWaveTX Category:Mind Readers Category:Spiritual Destroyers Category:Conspirators Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Obsessive Characters Category:Characters with unconventional moral beliefs Category:Boyfriends Category:Nihilistic Characters Category:Sequined Sadist's Omniverse Category:Imprisoned character Category:Characters who have Died in Disgrace Category:Deceased Characters Category:Sealed Evil